Comprometida ㅤㅤ Drabble
by Thay.Snape
Summary: Drabble SS/LE, postada originalmente na 'Harry Potter Brasil Fics', no orkut. Especialmente para Giuliana Saragiotto e Alexandre Borges, dois grandes amigos :


○ **Nome:** Comprometida.  
○ **Autora:** Thaiana (Miss Snape).  
○ **Outras Fics:** 'Learning To Fly – Aprendendo a Voar (SS/PO)', 'Um Dia, Um Adeus (SS/LE)', 'De Volta Para o Amor (SS/HG)', 'Naquela Fatídica Tarde de Outono (SS/HG)', 'Eu Estarei Sempre Contigo (SS/LE)', 'Um Conto de Primavera (SS/HG)' e 'Confortável Neve (SS/HG)'.  
○ **Tipo:** Drabble (a fic contém 330 palavras).  
○ **Shipper Principal:** SS/LE.  
○ **Gênero:** Fluffy.  
○ **Censura/Classificação:** Livre.  
○ **Período:** Pós-Hogwarts (para os dois personagens).  
○ **Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fic são de propriedade de J. K. Rowling, e não há interesses financeiros da minha parte na criação desta. É apenas para entretenimento de seus leitores.

**

* * *

**

**DEDICATÓRIAS:**

**Para Giuliana Saragiotto ou, simplesmente, Giu (g. snape),** uma das melhores escritoras de fics dessa comunidade (Leiam a LENL e a Fôlego, bgs), que completou, no dia 14/O5/2OO9, quinze anos de idade. Como ela gosta de Snape/Lily, nada mais justo do que escrever uma! Ia escrever uma H², mas não plotei... Acho que nasci para escrever fics só com o Severus mesmo :B

Parabéns, amada, muitos anos de vida! Amo você (L)

**Para o Alexandre (Alê),** o meu escritor favorito de fics, aqui e em qualquer canto. Por ter me feito derramar rios e mais rios de lágrimas com a fic 'Sete Anos' (Leiam, please), que foi finalizada neste dia 15/O5 (colado com o meu aníver e o da Giuzebs), a melhor Sev/Lily que já li. Já fiz um mini-agradecimento na SA. Se eu escrever mais uma frase, vou começar a chorar de novo, comofas/

Alê, amo e admiro você demais :3

**P.S.** Queria fazer uma fic em comemoração ao aniversário da Giu, mas não me vinham idéias do que escrever. Então, fui dar uma passadinha no tópico do Jogo das Drabbles (passem lá e participem também!), vi o tema e a imagem de 'Comprometida' e plotei... E, como a fic do Alê terminou no dia 15 e é uma das melhores fics que já li, a 'Comprometida' vai para ele também! Sei que ficou leesho, mas foi de coração... É a primeira vez que escrevo e posto algo narrado em primeira pessoa -Q

**Hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

**

**ㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Num lapso de tempo, acordei. Avistava, com um sorriso brincante nos lábios, uma foto na cabeceira da nossa cama... Fatos agasalhados de nossa intrincada juventude. Olho para o lado e ainda o sinto respirando brandamente, imerso em um sono bucólico. Resguardo-me novamente ao seu corpo, beijo o seu peito desnudo e me permito sonhar mais um pouco, encadeada aos seus braços. Rememoro a sua declaração – nas derradeiras férias de verão, antes de deixarmos Hogwarts –, que, mesmo depois de tantos meses, ainda ecoa sofregamente em minha cabeça... Aquele "Eu a amo muito, Lílian, mais do que a mim mesmo, desde sempre. Aceita se casar comigo?", dito com tanta simplicidade e um sorriso tenro, representa para mim, honradamente, a doçura que você legitima, tão somente, em minha companhia, Severus. Você me invitou a ser sua esposa, sem que tenhamos sido, previamente, namorados.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤFoi impetuoso de nossa parte? Quem somos nós para julgar? Foi, apesar de tudo, a maior demonstração de amor que você poderia me proporcionar. O voto firmado por nós – através do beijo afetuoso que trocamos, enquanto repassávamos os tempos de criança, no parquinho – foi inquebrável. Você me embalava no balanço, para depois me aninhar em seus braços, minha vivificada fortaleza. Rolávamos, feito crianças, no gramado fofo e verdinho. Eu acariciava seu rosto, você os meus cabelos, foi quando o notei retirar do bolso das vestes uma caixinha aveludada em vermelho e prata – não era ingênua o suficiente, a ponto de não saber o que aquilo significava. O laço que nos uniu é mais do que o representado pelo belo anel que de você ganhei. Nós dois, Sev, fomos capazes de solidificar um amor, às vistas alheias, inexeqüível e, apesar de tudo, tão absurdamente evidente. Estou comprometida, não somente com você, comigo também. Empenhada em ser, além da eternidade, sua, Severus Snape. Sedenta por seus beijos, acorrentada aos seus braços, atada pelo sabor dos seus desejos.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤInstintivamente, aliso a aliança em meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Unida a você, novamente adormeci.

**ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤF I M**

**

* * *

**

**Beijos, deixem reviews! :)**


End file.
